Accident or Not?
by ZoJu
Summary: Kapan kau memperkenalkan calon suami mu? Kapan aku bisa menimang seorang cucu? Kapan kau akan menikah?/hanya sebuah kisah cinta pada umumnya, dimana seorang Sakura harus berjuang mencari pendamping hidupnya...bad summary. RnR?
1. Confusion After Midnight

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Accident or Not? © ZoJu**

Warning : OOC, Gaje, super duper aneh, ngaco, Typo (sulit dihilangkan), pasaran…dan sebagainya…

Pair : NaruSaku

.

.

"Ha~h, ini sungguh menjengkelkan!" Ucap Sakura sembari mengacak-acak rambut _pink_ pucatnya tak karuan. Sebelah tangannya mengambil segelas _whiskey_ yang dituangkan sang sahabat ke dalam gelas kaca berisi bongkahan es yang mulai mengecil. Satu tegukan, cairan beralkohol itu berhasil melewati tenggorokannya dengan mulus.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Tanya Ino―langsung, setelah menuangkan minuman dengan warna biru yang menarik untuk pengunjung yang memesannya, "di kejar _deadline_? nenek sihir itu bertingkah aneh lagi? mengancam mu lagi?"

"Bukan, ini lebih parah dari itu," tukas Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada kerumunan orang yang tengah menikmati alunan musik _jazz_ yang dibawakan sekelompok pemuda. Mengamati pergerakan yang dibuat penonton, membiarkan tubuh mereka bergerak mengikuti hentakan nan lembut khas _jazz_ yang terdengar seperti suara lebah di telinga gadis pink itu—berisik.

Kembali ia menenggak sisa dari minuman dengan warna coklat bening itu. Wanita _blonde_ yang berdiri dibalik meja _bar_ itu masih menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya—membentuk sudut.

"Kaa-_chan_ dan Baa-_chan_…,"

"masih memaksa mu untuk menikah?" Ino melanjutkan kalimat yang sengaja dibuat Sakura menggantung.

"Hmm," Sakura mengangguk dengan malas, tampak jelas wajah frustasi dari wanita berusia 26 tahun itu. Ia menyodorkan gelas transparan yang kini telah tak berisi tepat di hadapan Ino. Meminta untuk diisi lagi, namun wanita pirang itu enggan melakukannya.

"Berhentilah. Lihatlah, wajah mu sudah memerah. Aku tidak mau mengantar mu lagi. Memalukan." Tegur wanita berkuncir itu. Mengingat, Sakura bisa melakukan tindakan-tindakan nekat yang tak dapat diduga saat mabuk. Selalu saja membuat Ino kehabisan kata-kata.

Sudah terbukti, saat mabuk Sakura selalu tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Mengejek seorang pria botak dan meneriakinya, muntah di depan pintu apartemen tetangganya, pernah beberapa kali memarahi orang yang ditemuinya di jalanan dan yang terakhir, memarahi sepasang suami istri yang tengah bertengkar. Membuat dirinya menjadi tontonan. Dan yang bersusah payah, tentu saja gadis _blonde_ ini. Paling menjengkelkannya lagi, setelah tersadar tak ada satupun yang diingat gadis bermata _emerald_ itu. Mengerikan bukan?

"Ayolah~ kali ini tak akan terjadi lagi," entah sudah berapa puluh kali kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya dan tak pernah ditepati. Ino sungguh meragukan ucapan wanita muda itu, "aku lelah sekali dengan tuntutan kedua wanita itu…" lanjut Sakura.

Tangannya masih diangkat, terus memohon cairan yang mampu menenangkan pikirannya itu—segera.

Lelah, kata itu sudah seperti sebuah kiasan sehari-hari baginya, yang jelas ia sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ibu dan neneknya terus-menerus menodongnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

_Kapan kau memperkenalkan calon suami mu?_

_Kapan aku bisa menimang seorang cucu?_

_Kapan kau akan menikah?_

Setiap kali berkunjung ke Ame—yah, Sakura memang tinggal terpisah dengan ibu dan neneknya. Tekad yang kuat untuk menjadi seorang reporter membuatnya harus merintis karir di tempat yang bisa mendukungnya pula—kedua wanita itu selalu saja tidak bosan-bosannya melontarkkan pertanyaan itu. Kalaupun menelpon, yang ditanyakan bukan bagaimana kabar mu? bagaimana pekerjaan mu? apa kau sehat-sehat saja? yang didapatinya malah pertanyaan yang mampu mambuat hatinya menciut.

_Sudahkah kau menemukan pasangan yang tepat?_

Sakura selalu berfikir ia tidak saja harus menemukan pasangan yang tepat untuknya, tapi juga pria itu harus mampu menahan tekanan yang akan diberikan kedua wanita lanjut usia itu nantinya. Sejujurnya pun ia ingin segera melepas masa lajangnya. Mengingat usianya sudah terbilang matang—yah, sangat matang.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau menurutinya saja," anjur Ino, "menurut ku…Sai pria yang baik," tutur Ino memberi penilaian pada pria bermabut klimis yang sudah atau lebih tepatnya baru tiga bulan ini menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah!" Sambar Sakura cepat.

Walaupun hubungannya dengan Sai masih terbilang seumur jagung, namun Sakura tadinya cukup yakin dan menaruh harapan yang tinggi pada pria itu. Berpikir bahwa Sai adalah pria yang tepat untuknya. Pria yang tepat untuk menghadapi kedua wanita paruh baya itu.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, membawanya dan memperkenalnya pada mereka,"

"Lalu?" Ino terlihat begitu antusias. Iris _blue sky_-nya berbinar penasaran.

Sakura meletakan gelas kaca yang masih tanpa isi. "Memalukan, mereka berdua duduk di hadapannya,"

Perlahan Sakura mulai menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya enggan untuk ia ceritakan. Mengambil jeda sejenak dan dengan cepat tangan kanannya menyambar segelas _whiskey_ yang di tuangkan Ino pada seorang pria di sebelahnya. Meminumnya tanpa sungkan.

"Hey!" Aksi protes di tujukan pria berambut ikal itu pada Sakura—wanita yang telah mencuri minumannya."Apa-apaan ini!"

"Sakura kau— Maaf tuan," Ino menundukan kepalanya, memohon maaf atas kesalahan yang dibuat sahabatnya.

Dengan cepat ia kembali menuangkan cairan bergelembung dan beraroma tajam itu untuk menggantikan minuman milik pria berambut ikal tersebut, sebelum pria itu menjadi murka, "sekali lagi maaf," dengan sopan Ino kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Tch," pria itu mengambil minumannya dengan kasar. Beruntung ia tidak menarik ulur masalah ini. Sedikit omelan di tujukan pada Ino, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk menjauh dari si _pink._

Lagi, si gadis blonde menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin aku dipecat ya…." kata Ino sedikit berbisik tajam.

Sakura sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan omelan Ino, dengan santai melanjutkan kisahnya setelah berhasil meneguk cairan memabukan yang sangat diinginkannya, lagi.

"Jika waktu itu kau ada dan melihatnya, maka itu akan terlihat seperti adegan film. Dimana ada dua orang jaksa yang menginterogasi tersangkanya. Hampir tak sedikit pun memberikan cela bagi sang terdakwa untuk mengelak," wanita yang kini tengah menuju tahap tak sadarkan diri itu kembali mengacak-acak rambut _pink_ pucat yang memahkotai kepalanya.

"Maksud mu, ibu dan nenek mu? Dan…terdakwa itu, Sai?" Tanya Ino memperjelas sembari merapikan meja bar.

Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Berapa usia mu? Apa pekerjaan mu? Kenapa menyukai puteri ku?" Ucap Sakura dibuat-buat agar terlihat mirip dengan ibunya, "itu pertanyaan yang wajar, tapi…jika pertanyaannya…apa kau dulunya _playboy_? Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu? Kenapa memilih menjadi pelukis? Masa depan yang suram nantinya," lanjut Sakura menirukan gaya bicara sang nenek.

"Haa~, Baa-_chan_…apa dia sungguh ingin melihat cucu satu-satunya ini melepas masa lajang? Kenapa Melakukan itu?" Rajuk Sakura.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada pangkuan tangannya, membiarkan Ino terbahak-bahak di atas penderitaanya.

"Hahahaha…sudah ku duga nenek mu itu punya selera 'humor' yang unik!" Wanita pirang itu tak dapat menahan tawanya, yang akhirnya membuat sakura melemparkan sapu tangan miliknya pada wajah si pirang.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sai?" Lanjut Ino setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

Wajah Sakura tertekuk dalam sekali, ada sedikit perasaan sesak yang menyelinap dalam rongga dadanya. Kecewa, marah, sedih dikumpulnya menjadi satu. Dan dengan sebisa mungkin mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan itu.

Gadis itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya berusaha terlihat setegar mungkin, meskipun jelas sekali itu tidak bisa.

"Hmm, setelah 'sidang' itu selesai, dia jadi susah dihubungi. Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya sampai saat ini. Dia pria yang baik." Ucap Sakura lirih—termenung sesaat, memebiarkan manik zamrudnya menerawang di antara botol-botol minuman yang berjejer rapi di rak dinding—di balik meja bar.

"aku…merasa bersalah padanya," kembali wanita bermata _emerald_ itu menghabiskan segelas _whiskey_. Guratan-guratan cemas mulai nampak di wajahnya.

"dan kecewa…" lanjut Ino tanpa sungkan.

Begitulah sifat gadis pirang itu. Selalu saja mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirkannya tanpa memberi pertimbangan sedikitpun. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Sakura merasa nyaman. Sikap kritis dan terus terang tanpa menyembunyikan setiap maksud ucapannya adalah sikap yang jarang dimiliki seseorang. Membuat Ino menjadi seorang sahabat sekaligus pengkritik yang baik.

"Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan pada Kaa-_chan_ dan Baa-_chan_? Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa, pria yang baru saja a-k-a-n menjadi calon suamiku melarikan diri karena begitu merasa terintimidasi oleh mereka?" Sakura kembali mengeluapkan rasa kesalnya.

Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu ia kembali melayani pesanaan, dengan lincah tangannya menuangkan cairan beralkohol dari botol yang berbeda—mencampurnya menjadi satu. Mencemplungkan beberapa bongkahan es kedalamnya, sedikit memberikan aksen hiasan pada minuman hasil racikannya―terlihat menyegarkan.

Mengamatinya dalam diam, itulah yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Lucu juga," ucap Ino setelah memastikan minuman itu pada yang memesannya, "mereka menuntut mu untuk segera menikah, tapi bersikap seakan menekan lagi seperti itu," tutur gadis _blonde _sedikit bingung.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti,"

Sakura mengambil sebongkah es berbentuk dadu kecil, memasukan kedalam gelas yang digenggamnya. Menggoyang-goyangkan gelas itu, membiarkan bongkahan beku itu membagi hawa dingin pada sisa _whiskey_-nya, lantas meneguk minuman beraroma tajam itu, menyisakkan bongkahan es yang baru saja di masukkannya bergerak mengelinding dalam gelas yang di letakkannya pada meja bar.

Perihatin, itu yang ditunjukkan Ino saat ini. Bahkan bukan hanya Sai, tapi beberapa pria yang sempat dipacari Sakura sebelumnya pun mengundurkan diri dengan teratur setelah berhadapan dengan ibu dan nenek Sakura.

"Bersabarlah, lagi pula jika Sai betul-betul mencintaimu, tidak seharusnya ia meninggalkan mu seperti ini, bukan?" Ujar Ino, "dan masih banyak pria diluar sana yang lebih baik darinya…" Ino berusaha menghibur Sakura dengan kalimat yang malah membuat si _pink _semakinterlihat menyedihkan.

"Yah…," Sakura hanya bergumam sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Yups, seperti inilah Sakura yang kukenal, SEMANGAT!" ucap Ino _expressive _meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke atas. Masih berusaha memberi dukungan untuk sang sahabat.

"Mmm…Sakura…Sakura…," panggil Ino mengguncang-guncangkan pundak wanita berambut _soft pink _yang mulai tak menampakan 'kehidupan'.

Sakura tertunduk lesu. Sebagian helaian _pink_ pucat menutupi paras cantiknya, terayun seiring dengan gerakan kepalanya—sedikit bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan pelan.

"Hmm…hmmm…hegh―" gadis _pink_ itu hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Ha~h, _shit_! Terjadi lagi…."

Sepertinya malam ini pun Ino akan dibuatnya bekerja keras lagi.

.

.

Malam berganti pagi, namun langit belum sedikitpun berubah. Warna biru yang teramat kelam masih mendominasi langit. Bulan dengan lengkungan seperti sabit masih mempertahankan cahayanya ditemani beberapa bintang kecil samar-samar terlihat asyik memainkan cahaya kecilnya. Sungguh menyedihkan, pemandangan itu harus tersisihkan oleh warna-warni lampu yang berasal dari gedung pencakar langit dan beberapa tempat yang lebih mendominasi pusat Konoha. Hingar-bingar memamerkan kerlap-kerlip cahayanya.

Sebuah jam pada tugu yang terletak pada sebuah taman kecil di tengah kota menunjukan pukul satu pagi―tepat.

Seorang wanita _blonde _dengan susah payah memapah wanita yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya—berjalan keluar dari bangunan dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip yang menghiasi di depannya. Aroma alkohol yang kental menguar dari sang wanita yang dipapah.

_Tok…tok…tok…tak…tok tak…_

_High heels _yang menjadi alas kaki kedua wanita itu beradu dengan trotoar jalan, memperdengarkan bunyi yang tak berirama. Ino harus terus mengawasi setiap pergerakan Sakura yang menjadi tak terkontrol. Perlahan menyeretnya ke tepi trotoar. Tangan kirinya terangkat, mencoba menghentikan kendaraan beroda empat yang selalu menjadi langganan mereka yang tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi.

Langkah wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu terlihat sempoyongan, sesekali ia meracau tak jelas. "Hey _pig,_ kau…hegh—akan mengantar ku lagi hegh—ya…," ucap Sakura dengan sesegukan, "kau memang hegh— yang terbaik!" Lanjut wanita muda itu sembari mengangkat kedua jempolnya—tersenyum lebar.

"Diamlah dan jangan banyak bergerak. Kau membuat ku semakin kesulitan," tegur Ino menarik lengan Sakura yang hampir saja terjatuh. "kemana taksi-taksi itu, kenapa dari tadi belum ada yang berhenti juga?" Gerutu Ino kesal.

_Rrrrrr~rrrrrr~_

Bunyi getar terdengar dari balik tas kulit milik Sakura, sedikit menggelitik tangannya yang mendekap erat tas ber-_merk _tersebut. Gelagapan, tubuhnya merenspon getaran itu.

"Hegh―A-apa ini? Ah, ponsel ku, ponsel ku!" Dengan panik wanita bermata _emerald_ itu mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Sakura…apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino sedikit kesal.

"Ponsel ku~" jawab Sakura masih mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya.

Disaat seperti ini saja, gadis _pink _itu bisa tersadar. Ino mendengus kesal.

"Hahaha…dapat,"

Sakura mengangkat ponselnya seakan-akan itu adalah lotre besar. Mungkin Sai pikirnya, namun harapannya itu harus terpupus saat ia berusaha memeperjelas penglihatannya dan munculah nama yang tidak diinginkan—tertera pada layar ponsel. Manik zamrud itu terus menatap kecewa layar ponselnya yang memunculkan tulisan _'Mom'_.

Enggan ia menjawab panggilan melalui _mobile_ itu.

Ino hanya menatap si wanita _pink_ yang berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Dengan tatapan kosong, Sakura membiarkan ponsel itu terus bergetar dalam genggamannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Bruk

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terdorong dengan keras ke depan. Genggaman pada pada ponselnya melonggar, alhasil ponsel itu meluncur dengan bebas di jalan dengan lalu lintas yang masih lumayan padat.

Sebuah tangan besar dengan sigap menarik tubuh gadis _pink_ yang hampir terperosok, mendekat pada tubuh kekarnya. Bersamaan dengan itu ponsel berlayar sentuh milik Sakura terlindas mengenaskan oleh sebuah truk yang melintas dan terus melaju.

Ino mengangkat sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka―tak percaya. Gadis _bartender _itu menatap bergantian ke arah ponsel dan sosok yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu. Dan jangan ditanya lagi, karena ini akan menjadi masalah yang sangat besar.

"Ma-maaf," Suara _baritone_ itu terdengar sungguh-sungguh dan menyesal.

Ino menatap pria itu sedikit melotot, seakan berkata―jangan bicara lagi dan lebih baik kabur saja.

"Hegh― ponsel ku~" terdengar lirih, kalimat pendek itu diucapkan Sakura.

Secepat kilat ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata emerald itu bertemu dengan manik safir di hadapannya. Siap menumpahkan amarahnya.

"KAU! KAU TAHU BERAPA HARGA PONSEL ITU? AKU BAHKAN BELUM MELUNASKAN CICILANNYA!"

Suara itu menggema di ruas jalan, menimbulkan keributan di pagi buta yang dengan pasti menarik perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki juga beberapa tunawisma yang tadinya terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mereka mulai menatap dengan heran bercampur kesal.

"Maaf…," ucap pria itu lagi.

Tangan mungil itu bergerak cepat menarik kerah baju sang tersangka, mendorong mundur tubuh pria itu. "KAU! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGUCAPKAN MAAF SEMUDAH ITU!"

"Tenang dulu nona, aku tidak sengaja," Pria itu sedikit mendengus―tapi tetap berusaha bersabar― sembari memandangi wajah gadis di hadapannya yang memerah.

Hidung pria itu merenspon aroma _whiskey _dari sang gadis yang hanya beberapa senti darinya. Ia bisa memastikan kalau gadis di hadapannya ini sedang di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Dengan bijak(?) ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan sang wanita meneriakinya lagi.

"Sakura…," Ino berusaha menarik sahabatnya itu. Ingin membantu Sakura tapi tak mampu melihat tatapan orang-orang yang mulai bergunjing, "ayolah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Sebentar lagi matahari terbit loh," bujuk Ino.

"GANTI! AYO CEPAT GANTI!" Masih dengan teriakkan ia berkata. Lebih erat ia mencengkram kerah pria itu.

Pria itu mengernyitkan keningnnya "Ganti?" ucapnya, "baiklah…,tapi tidak bisa sekarang—"

Belum sempat sang pria menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba saja Sakura menggeledah _blazer_ sang pria dan tentu saja tanpa permisi.

"Hey, no-nona, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sang pria mulai bereaksi tak nyaman, berusaha mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh.

"Dapat," Sakura tersenyum lebar menatap sebuah ponsel yang baru saja di dapatinya dari saku _blazer_ sang pria. Ponsel yang sama persis dengan miliknya.

"Hey, itu ponsel ku...,"

"Tentu saja," ucap Sakura tersenyum licik, " aku akan menggunakannya sampai kau, hegh—bisa mengganti ponsel ku!" kata Sakura menekankan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Mata wanita _pink _itu menyipit berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya yang menjadi sedikit kabur.

"S-sakura…" Ino terperangah, karena sudah ia duga cepat atau lambat kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi, lagi.

"Tunggu nona…itu—"

"TAKSI!" Teriak Sakura tiba-tiba, dan berhasil. Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan semponyongan menarik lengan Ino yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan syal yang dikenakannya. Sebelum akhirnya Inolah yang memapahnya masuk ke dalam taksi.

Blam

Suara dari pintu taksi yang ditutup dengan kasar mengagetkan sang pria yang masih berdiri terpaku. Sesaat kemudian ia hanya melihat taksi yang melaju dengan tatapan kosong. Lebih tepatnya ia terlalu kaget dengan peristiwa yang baru saja menimpanya.

Sungguh, diluar kendalinya.

"Naruto…, " tegur seorang pria bermata obsidian yang baru saja keluar dari gedung—seperti sebuah motel.

Berjalan mendekat, pria bermata obsidian itu mengikuti arah pandang sang empunya nama yang tak bergeming, "pacar mu yang lain?" tanya pria itu santai.

"Sasuke…,"

"Hn,"

" ponsel ku…"

"Hn ?"

.

.

* * *

_Tit. Tit. Tit._

Alarm—yah, sudah dipastikan alarm dari sebuah jam weker—terus saja mengeluarkan suara yang bagi sebagian orang sangat menjengkelkan, begitu pula bagi sang gadis bersurai _pink_. Malam yang diharapkan sang empunya alarm masih panjang harus pupus takala benda penunjuk waktu itu selalu berbunyi dengan nyaring, terngiang-ngiang di gendang telinga. Bahkan mimpi indah pun harus terhenti saat bunyi itu kian merasuk.

Pagi yang indah telah merekah. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura.

Sakura yang masih berharap langit di luar sana masih gelap total harus kembali terusik saat seberkas cahaya hangat menyusup dari celah-celah horden menyapa kulit porselennya. Sebelah kelopak matanya sedikit membuka dengan paksa, membalas sapaan hangat itu. Perlahan ia mengangkat punggungnya mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk. Melakukan sedikit peregangan pada tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Mata emerald itu berhasil membuka lebar saat sendi pada punggungnya berbunyi seiring dengan rasa nyeri.

_Krek_

"Ahk, apa yang kulakukan semalam?" gumamnya sembari bergerak perlahan meraih jam weker yang masih saja berkicau, dan kali ini kedua manik zamrud itu hampir saja meloncat keluar dari kerangkengnya tepat saat angka pada weker itu menunjukan pukul 08.11—pagi tentunya.

Buk

Jam naas itu di banting di atas kasur hingga tak lagi mengeluarkan suara.

"AAA…APA INI? Kenapa jam ini selalu tidak tepat waktu." Histeria di pagi hari yang tidak pernah absen.

Sakura selalu merasa bahwa jam mungil itu mempermainkannya—tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia bergerak menuju kamar mandi, siap membersihkan diri dengan secepat kilat pula.

.

.

"Sepatu! Di mana sebelahnya lagi…ah, itu dia,"

Cepat sekali Sakura menempatkan telapak kakinya pada dasar sepatu berhak dengan warna _cream_ senada dengan jas yang baru dibalutkannya pada tubuh rampingnya.

Tangannya dengan cekatan mengumpulkan beberapa map dan catatan seperti laporan yang dengan cepat dimasukan ke dalam tas tangan kesayangannya. Kegaduhan kembali tercipta dalam apartemen mungilnya saat ia berlari kesana kemari entah mencari sesuatu yang kiranya dapat mengganjal perut kosongnya.

Pilihan yang tepat, roti gandum dengan selai cokelat dimasukannya kemulut dengan tidak anggun. Meneguk susu _instan_—yang didapatinya dari kulkas—langsung dari kemasannya, kemudian melemparkannya ke meja _pantry_. Tanpa dijelaskan pun dapat disimpulkan bahwa keadaan ini tepat sekali untuk disebut, kacau balau….

Kembali tergesa-gesa, ia siap melangkah keluar dengan lembaran roti ditangannya kirinya.

"Ah, ponsel ku," gadis pink itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemennya.

Membuka tas kulit miliknya, tangannya kanannya dimasukan ke dalamnya, mencari-cari benda yang di sebut ponsel itu.

"ada." Ucapnya saat jemarinya dapat menjangkau ponsel yang terselip di antara map dan peralatan _make-up-_nya. Sedikit melongok untuk memastikannya lagi.

"Aneh…," gumam Sakura. Ia memandangi ponsel itu dengan seksama, "kenapa nenek sihir itu tidak menelpon? Biasanya dia akan meneror ku dengan teriakan, berkoar-koar dengan kecaman dan ancaman karena aku…TELAT LAGI!"

Tanpa aba-aba, gadis pemilik lingkaran zamrud itu membuka pintu apartemenya. Berlari sekuat tenaga. Siap menyambut hari yang melelahkan. Dengan serangkaian kejadian yang tidak dapat diduga.

**~~TBC~~**

Lagi, sebuah fic dengan pair NaruSaku, dan Multichap lagi. Yah, yang sebelumnya belum berani zo apdet. Tadinya fic ini pair-nya…DeiSaku, tapi setelah melakukan semedi dan hypersomnia yang cukup lama, juga pendapat-pendapat negative yang masuk, maka dengan berat hati…menggantinya jadi NaruSaku dah.

Naru: apa maksudnya dengan berat hati? #di_deathglare_Naru

Okaii, dengan ringan hati….

Padahal pengen banget buat DeiSaku. Idenya yah, masih seperti biasa…pasaran. Dan lagi karena zo masih harus banyak belajar jadi…kesalahan, keganjalan dan sebagainya yang jauh dari kata bagus, masih di jumpai di sini. Jadi lagi…zo mohon bantuan, kritikan, saran atau masukan, yang memungkinkan zo untuk lebih bisa berkembang dengan lebih baik lagi…. Flame juga boleh ko'…

Review ?

Plizzz…


	2. Meet Another Pink

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Accident or Not? © ZoJu**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), masih super gaje**

**.**

**.**

_**Meet Another Pink**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Cklek _

Daun pintu berbahan kayu jati terbuka dengan pelan. Pria berambut raven dengan pakaian rapi melangkah dengan santai ke dalam ruangan yang lebih tepatnya disebut kamar. Jelas sekali, karena ada sebuah ranjang _big size_ dan beberapa atribut pendukung yang menghiasi di dalamnya.

Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok jabrik kuning yang tampak nyaman di tempat pembaringan. Seluruh tubuhnya terselimuti _bad cover_ dengan apik. Hanya menyisakan kening dan rambut pirangnya yang menyembul dari balutan _bad cover_.

_Onyx_ pria itu pun tak luput mengamati serpihan-serpihan dari sebuah _handphone_ yang disusun dengan rapi pada meja kecil di samping ranjang—tersusun seperti sebuah _puzzle _yang hampir terselesaikan—Mengamatinya sesaat, sejurus kemudian pria raven itu menghela nafas. Kembali menatap Naruto, Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

Mengambil langkah kecil, Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang yang telah dihuni itu—membungkukkan tubuh jangkungnya.

_Tuk. tuk._

Sang Uchiha menjentikan jari telunjuknya pada kening _tan _milik pemuda blonde yang masih terbuai dalam tidurnya.

Merasa terganggu Naruto mengibaskan tangannya pada jari Sasuke seperti mengusir seekor nyamuk.

"Hmmm~ hmmm~ " gumam Naruto.

Tidur pun dilanjutkannya.

_Onyx_ Sasuke menatap dengan kesal. Yah, setelah apa yang dilakukan Naruto seharian kemarin, Sasuke harus membayar seluruh tagihan dari motel dengan harga yang fantastis untuk seseorang yang enggan ia akui sebagai sahabat. Dan setelah itu pun, Sasuke membiarkan pria jabrik itu meminjam ponselnya. Lalu sesaat kemudian pria _blonde_ itu mengatakan kalau ponselnya baru saja dirampas oleh seorang wanita. Dengan terpaksa pula—memberi sedikit belas kasihan—membiarkan Naruto menginap di apartemennya.

Tapi, setelah semua yang terjadi, Naruto masih bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak? Pulas? Terlelap?

Memikirkan itu membuat Sasuke meradang.

_DUGH_

_BRUK!_

"_Ouch_!"

Sukses. Tendangan Sasuke berhasil menjerembabkan Naruto sekaligus menyadarkan pria _blonde_ itu. Kini Naruto tersungkur dengan posisi yang mengenaskan pada lantai ek akibat tendangan sahabatnya. Terus meringis sembari memegangi punggungnya, si pirang menatap sosok tegap yang terlihat… cukup puas.

Naruto mulai mengeluh. "Hey! Apa kau ini ibu tiriku? Sakiiit…"

Sosok pucat itu mendengus. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Jika tidak, aku harus mengulangnya lagi."

"A-apa?" Setelah itu mulut Naruto hanya membuka dengan takjub.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pria ini adalah sesorang yang sangat ahli untuk bertindak kejam, bahkan dengan tanpa ekspresi sekalipun, seperti saat ini. Terkadang itu menjadi sangat sulit bagi Naruto untuk mengartikannya. Apakah sahabatnya itu hanya sekedar jahil ataukah betul ia sedang marah.

"Bangunlah, dan cepat kembalikan ponselku?" Sasuke berucap tajam.

Sekarang Naruto baru yakin kalau Sasuke betul sedang marah.

Buru-buru Naruto bangkit, mengikuti langkah panjang Sasuke—berjalan keluar dari kamar. Naruto bisa merasakan dengan pasti, ada aura aneh yang meliputi sahabat semasa sekolahnya itu.

Insiden dipagi buta itu, memang cukup membuat Sasuke menggeram.

Tidak. Kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terjadi, kalau kakak perempuan yang amat dicintai Naruto harus menendangnya keluar dari rumah, bahkan menyita Ducati yang lebih dicintainya dari kakak yang merupakan keluarga satu-satunya di dunia yang kejam ini. Membuatnya harus melalang buana mencari tempat peristirahatan sementara, tanpa sepeser pun uang. Karena yang dimilikinya hanya tubuh dan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Hampir dua hari bertahan di sebuah motel, Naruto kembali mendapat masalah karena tak kunjung membayar tagihan dari penginapan tersebut. Hal terakhir yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia lakukan adalah menghubungi Sasuke dengan mengharapkan bantuan dari sahabat yang sudah sering, bahkan berulang-ulang kali ia repotkan. Dan ia tahu betul, jika bantuan sudah Sasuke berikan, maka penderitaan pun serta-merta menghantuinya. Tapi, tak ada pilihan baginya.

Dan semua itu tidak akan terjadi, bila ia tidak mencuri pakaian dari butik kakaknya─butik yang dibangun dengan keringat dan darah sang kakak―kepada seorang model yang baru dikenalnya dengan cuma-cuma. Ya, wanita cantik adalah kelemahan mutlak seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Hal seperti itu, sudah berulang-ulang kali terjadi dan selalu merugikan sang kakak. Maka disinilah batas kesabaran Tsunade terkuak.

"_Kau pikir aku milyuner, eh? Dan toko ini kubangun sebagai tempat amal untuk semua wanita jalang itu, ha! Keluar sana dan jangan pernah kembali lagi! Kalau kau tak ingin melihat motor itu, kuhancurkan berkeping-keping!"_

Seperti itulah penggalan kalimat terakhir Tsunade yang lebih mirip sebuah ancaman―masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Naruto sampai detik ini, seperti sebuah kutukan.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Termangu mengamati aktifitas kecil yang dilakukan Sasuke di _pantry_ mungilnya. Sasuke nampak asyik dengan bubuk kopi _Arabica_-nya―yang sudah digiling kasar—begitu tidak peduli dengan tatapan memohon dari Naruto yang sudah menceritakan kronologi terjadinya pengusiran tersebut, dan ini sudah keempat kalinya.

Perlahan sesendok demi sesendok, Sasuke memasukan bubuk kopi kedalam wadah _French Press, __disusul dengan air panas yang dituangkannya―kemudian diaduknya sebentar._

"Seperti itulah…" merasa tak dipedulikan Naruto memilih untuk membuka suara lagi, berusaha mengisi keheningan. "Dan soal ponsel itu… kau punya cukup uang untuk membelinya lagi, 'kan?"

Tentu saja. Uchiha Sasuke, pemilik kedai kopi atau bahasa kerennya _coffee shop_ yang cukup untuk dibilang _hits_ di Konoha, mana mungkin tidak sanggup? Namun tidak bagi Sasuke yang selalu menjujung tinggi, rasa tanggung jawab. Maka yang didapati Naruto adalah tatapan hampa si raven yang seakan-akan berkata―bahasa dari planet mana itu?―Buru-buru Naruto memperbaiki ucapannya dengan kesal. "—Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pasti akan menggantinya…"

Sasuke menghela nafas dengan berat. "Sepertinya semua hal bagimu itu, semudah mengucapkan kata 'hanya',"

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sahabatnya ini. Mungkin juga, karena ini masih terlalu pagi bagi otaknya untuk berpikir.

Sasuke kembali memutar bola matanya—bosan.

"Aa~ Bukankah seharusnya, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan?" Naruto mengoreksi. Walaupun otaknya tidak bekerja, tapi instingnyalah yang akhirnya bekerja.

Sasuke mendelik. "Kau―Dan sejak kapan barang milikku, bisa kau sebut milikmu?"

"Hei, kita kan—"

"Setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab, pada wanita itu, juga padaku," potong Sasuke datar.

Tawa Naruto pecah. "Tanggung jawab?—Ah, bukan begitu… Tentu saja aku akan bertanggung jawab." Naruto berucap dengan hati-hati, saat ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. "Lagipula, waktu itu aku tak sengaja menabrak wanita itu—aku berada dalam situasi yang sulit…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Ya, wanita itu dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku sudah meminta maaf, tapi—Ah, apa aku harus bertengkar dengannya disaat semua mata tertuju padaku―seakan-akan aku adalah buronan yang baru lepas dari kejaran polisi," ucap Naruto bersemangat menumpahkan alasannya, "—dan… kau tahu, sebentar lagi… aku mungkin akan menjadi seorang artis yang terkenal. Setidaknya _image-_ku harus dijaga sedini mungkin. Apa kata orang-orang nantinya disaat—"

"Hentikan khayalan dan omong kosongmu itu." Sambar Sasuke. Lagi, Sasuke mendelik. "Sebaiknya kau temukan wanita itu dan kembalikan ponselku, jika tidak…"

"Hah! Jika tidak?" Tanya Naruto. Dalam hati ia berharap, _jangan kau tendang aku keluar juga…_

Kembali Sasuke memainkan tangannya pada _French Press __yang__sedari tadi didiamkannya__—__mene_kan tutupnya untuk menyaring ampas kopi, sehingga yang didapatinya hanyalah cairan kopi yang kaya akan citarasa. Ia pun menuangkan cairan kopi ke dalam cangkir mungil—menyesap aroma kopi dari cangkir porselen yang terlanjur menguar. Masih dengan gerakan teratur ia mengakhiri aktifitasnya—meneguk kopi pahit buatannya dengan tenang. Terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

Naruto masih menunggu dengan sabar. Sesekali ia terlihat menelan ludah.

"Angkat kakimu dari apartemenku, dan bergabunglah dengan gelandangan di luar sana." Ucapan dingin itu keluar dengan begitu mulusnya.

Tepat sekali, dugaan yang tak meleset.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Tidakkah kau pikir itu terlalu kejam?"

Sasuke meneguk lagi cairan pekat berkafein, memutar bola matanya—bersikap seakan ia sedang berpikir. Dan akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan tapi pasti. "Kupikir, selama ini aku terlalu baik padamu." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Sasuke kembali berucap dengan datar. Seolah apa yang diucapkannya tadi, sungguh wajar. "Aku hanya mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang pria dewasa… yang bertanggung jawab."

Lagi, tanggung jawab ditekankan Sasuke.

"Lucu sekali. Kau berkata seakan-akan aku sudah menghamili anak orang?"

"Itu yang paling ditakuti Tsunade-_nee_ saat menelponku pagi ini."

"_Nee-chan?_ Menelponmu… kenapa? Untuk apa? Menyuruhmu mengusirku? Atau menyuruhmu untuk menjadikanku pelayan di café-mu!" Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dengan menggebu-gebu keluar dari mulut sang Uzumaki dengan mimik yang terancam.

"Tch, dia adalah seorang kakak. Membiarkan anak kecil berkeliaran tanpa tahu kejamnya dunia, sungguh mengkhawatirkan—rasa khawatir dan belas kasihanlah yang akhirnya menggerakkan hatinya—meskipun hanya hatinya saja yang tergerak…" Sasuke berkata dengan santai. "Menjadikanmu pelayan di tempatku? Mengapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?"

Sasuke kembali menyeruput minumannya. Mulai merenungkan ucapan terakhirnya.

"A-apa—tunggu, anak kecil? Siapa yang kau maksud anak kecil disini?"

Sasuke meletakan cangkirnya, "Jika masih menginginkan tempat tinggal yang nyaman, maka bergegaslah dan cari wanita itu. Aku pergi dulu."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan _pantry_.

"Hahaha, yang benar saja… Aku sibuk." Kata Naruto. "Karena _Nee-chan_ mencariku, maka aku akan kembali padanya dengan sukacita." Senyuman cerah menghisai wajahnya. "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Sasuke berhenti sesaat, menatap Naruto dengan seksama. "Mencarimu? Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu―bukankah sudah kukatakan, hanya hatinya saja yang tergerak—tak ada tindakan. Selebihnya, Tsunade-_nee_ bilang, belum ingin melihatmu saat ini." Jelas Sasuke. "Mau kemana lagi? Tentu saja bekerja untuk menghasilkan uang. Aku bukan pengangguran sepertimu."

Sang Uchiha melanjutkan langkahnya, tanpa peduli dengan ucapannya yang sudah dengan telak membuat wajah Naruto berubah tertekuk. Senyum semeringah si pirang, menghilang berganti dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

Tangan Naruto tergerak mengambil cangkir yang terletak di meja _pantry_—di hadapannya—dengan perasaan kacau meminum sisa kopi yang ditinggalkan Sasuke.

"HUEEEK! Apa ini? Pahit!"

.

.

.

"Ini keterlaluan, sungguh keterlaluan. Aku… anak kecil katanya?" Omel Naruto tiada henti. "_Nee-chan _juga! Akan lebih baik kalau hatinya tidak tergerak."

Langkah kakinya tergesa-gesa―hanya mengitari ruang tamu dari apartemen milik Sasuke―Mengacak-acak helaian _blonde_-nya dengan frustasi.

"Jadi, maksudnya hidupku tergantung pada wanita itu?" Tanya Naruto pada tembok di hadapannya, "Sasuke, orang itu… Dia pikir ini lucu, apa?―Ah, Sasuke tidak mungkin serius… Tidak, tentu saja dia serius!"

Beberapa kilas bayangan dimasa lalu menerawang. Naruto mengingat kembali masa-masa dimana dia dipaksa Sasuke mengenakan kostum aneh, lalu disuruh membagikan lembaran brosur dari kedai kopi miliknya. Berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila di tengah keramaian. Sementara itu, sang Uchiha duduk sembari menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Berpaling dari tembok yang sempat dijadikannya lawan bicara, ia kembali melanjutkan gerakan bolak-balik dengan mengitari ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu. Tentu saja ini bukan masalah bagiku…" Naruto berhenti.

Ia mengamati sebuah pesawat telepon yang tegeletak dengan nyaman pada meja mungil dengan ukiran yang indah. Sebuah _bohlam_ cerah baru saja menerangi kepalanya. Seringai khas melebar tanpa bisa dicegah. Ini akan membantunya, pikirnya.

Naruto meraih gagang telepon, menekan angka-angka yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala―bagi Naruto, nomor ponsel Sasuke sama berharganya dengan motorkesayangannya―Karena terkadang Sasuke adalah jalan pintas bagi semua masalah yang tiba-tiba menimpanya.

_Tit… tit… tit…_

Bunyi yang khas memasuki gendang telinga Naruto saat gagang telepon ditempelkan tanpa jarak di telinganya. Ia masih menunggu dengan sabar.

"Bagus sekali," gumam Naruto dan tiba-tiba…

_Tiii~iiit…_

Bunyi 'tit' yang panjang mengagetkan Naruto.

"Hei, apa ini? Kenapa―"

Naruto mencoba lagi. Kali ini bukan suara 'tit' yang ia dengar, melainkan suara merdu seorang wanita dengan intonasi yang bagus.

"_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak bisa dihubungi. Silahkan coba―"_

_Brak._

"Argh! Wanita ini… Sial!"

.

.

* * *

Disaat yang sama.

Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah gedung megah. Sebuah gedung yang merupakan pusat dari sebuah surat kabar terkemuka di Konoha. Tempat dengan profesi mejanjikan juga berwawasan. Tempat yang sudah 3 tahun ini, menjadikan Sakura sebagai salah satu staf pegawainya. Tempat yang juga membawanya mencapai impiannya.

_Rrr~ rrr~ rrr~_

Sakura bisa mendengar sekaligus merasakan adanya getaran dari balik tasnya.

"Yah… Sudah seharusnya nenek sihir itu menelponku," gumam Sakura. Tanpa dilihatnya, jemarinya dengan cepat bergerak mematikan ponselnya. "Tidak perlu lewat telepon. Aku… sudah disini." Gumamnya lagi. Seakan-akan ia adalah tersangka korupsi yang siap menyerahkan diri.

Dengan kepala yang terasa berat dan sedikit berputar, Sakura berdiam diri di hadapan bangunan yang berdiri kokoh—menatap horor pada lantai empat dari gedung tersebut. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan dengan pasti, adegan-adegan seperti apa yang akan terjadi saat ia menjejakkan kaki mungilnya di lantai gedung itu. Duduk di hadapan sosok pucat berambut panjang itu, bagaikan mimpi buruk yang tiada akhirnya.

_Curse!_—Tentu saja. Si nenek sihir, julukan yang diberikan Sakura pada pria bernama Orochimaru, yang menjabat sebagai pimpinan redaksi itu, tidak main-main. Karena pria itu punya kemampuan untuk membuatnya seakan-akan menjadi boneka mainannya: menceramahi, memerintah, memarahinya seperti seorang nenek dengan sejuta ancaman yang membuat Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah. Lebih parahnya lagi, kalau Sakura harus disuruh untuk menjaga kucing peliharaan Orochimaru, atau bahkan disuruh memandikannya.

_Euyh…_

Sakura sungguh tidak menyukai makhluk mendengkur bermata tajam, Pablo—a.k.a kucing peliharan Orochimaru. Dan pengalaman buruk dimasa kecil turut menjadi andil akan ketidaksukaannya pada kucing. Bagi Sakura, seratus kali lebih baik mendengar ceramah neneknya dibandingkan harus berhadapan dengan si nenek sihir dan hewan peliharaannya. Atau jika ada pilihan, ia akan memilih berkelana 24 jam penuh, bahkan berhari-hari untuk mengejar berita.

Menarik nafas panjang sekali, kemudian menghempasnya dalam sekali hembusan. Sakura mulai memikirkan alasan-alasan masuk akal yang dapat meringankannya. Itupun kalau bisa dipergunakan.

Tangannya menggenggam erat ID_ Card Pers _yang sudah seperti perangko―terus menempel kemana saja ia pergi. Benda kecil itu pula yang menjadi penyemangat untuknya—bagaikan api kecil yang selalu menyulut gairah dan semangatnya—Satu kecupan didaratkan pada tanda pengenal miliknya. "Yups, aku bisa!" Ucap Sakura bersemangat. Tangannya dikepalkan kuat-kuat. "SEMANGAT!"

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_ Haruno-_san_, anda terlambat lagi? " Ucapan yang tak pernah absen ia dengar saat memasuki gedung itu. Entah dari rekan kerja maupun OB yang berpapasan dengannya. Sakura begitu populer dikalangannya―dalam artian yang tidak begitu baik.

Dan yang bisa dilakukannya, hanyalah mengangguk sembari memasang senyum palsu dengan tabah. "Shh, orang-orang ini…" guman Sakura sangat pelan―buru-buru memasuki _lift_.

Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa―saat akhirnya ia keluar dari ruangan kecil yang disebut _lift_. Kembali memasang senyum andalannya, Sakura membalas sapaan-sapaan, masih dengan bunyi yang sama.

"Ah! Ini dia si pembawa masalah!" Sambut seorang wanita berambut merah dengan setelan jas abu-abu lantang.

Sakura memicingkan matanya, ia mendapati wanita berkacamata itu berdiri tepat di bilik meja kerja miliknya. "Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu, Karin?" tegur Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan tasnya dengan kasar di mejanya.

"Bukan itu yang menjadi masalah sekarang." Sambung Tenten yang tiba-tiba muncul sembari menyodorkan lembaran koran pada Sakura. "Artikel apa yang kau muat ini? Nenek sihir itu sudah ke-22 kalinya menanyakanmu."

Karin mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Kau tau, aku harus menahan nafas setiap kali dia keluar, dan menatap bangkumu dengan geram." Tutur Tenten lagi.

Sakura mengalihkan _emerald_-nya pada surat kabar yang disodorkan Tenten―menatap kolom miliknya. "Ah, soal ini…"

Karin menyela, "Sakura…" wanita yang paling memedulikan penampilan ini memiringkan kepalanya. Jari lentiknya bergerak pelan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "―Apa itu di wajahmu?"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, coba membersihkan sesuatu yang dilihat Karin. Sedetik kemudian ia merutuki jemarinya saat berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang ternyata, selai cokelat dari roti yang menjadi sarapannya. Sekarang ia mulai mengerti—mengapa orang-orang tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh disertai senyuman. _Simple minded_—tanpa tahu maksud dari senyuman orang-orang itu, Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman. Manis pula.

"Ck, wanita ini tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya cermin, ya? Kau… kacau sekali." Kata Karin lagi. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil cermin mungil miliknya―memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura meraih cermin tersebut, kemudian mengambil tisu yang disodorkan Tenten―membersihkan selai cokelat di pipinya. "Bukankah, itu sudah biasa ia lakukan," Sakura menjawab ucapan Tenten dengan santai.

"Err… sepertinya ini berbeda," bisik Karin dan Tenten bersamaan.

Sakura mengernyit. Menatap kedua rekan sesama juranalis itu bergantian. Kedua lingkar zamrud-nya kini beralih menatap ruang pimpinan redaksi. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura, saat yang dibicarakan berdiri di balik jendela―dengan kaca transparan―menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Teriakan penuh semangat seorang pria yang baru saja berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Aku sudah baca artikelmu―"

"Tidak untuk saat ini, Lee." Potong Sakura. Ia menyerahkan cermin dan tisu yang digunakannya, pada pria yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya―berjalan cepat menuju ruang sang pimpinan redaksi.

Pria yang dipanggil Lee itu menatap heran kedua benda yang baru saja diterimanya―secara refleks. Kemudian beralih menatap Karin dan Tenten bergantian. "Ini―"

"Itu, punyaku." Jawab Karin singkat sembari meraih cermin yang digenggem di tangan kanan Lee. Wanita berkacamata itu berlalu pergi, diikuti Teten.

.

.

* * *

Naruto menghela nafas dan menghela nafas lagi.

Hari ini adalah hari terberat yang harus dilalui Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, disaat dimana seharusnya ia mengikuti serangkaian _casting, _berjuang demi meraih impiannya, berlari dengan pasti meraih bintang terindah. Ia malah harus terperangkap dalam situasi konyol yang justru begitu demi kesempatan sepertinya terbuang percuma karena kebodohan dan kecerobohannya sendiri.

Pria pirang ini melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan―menyusuri jalanan kota. Ia berusaha menepis pikiran buruk yang sempat mengatakan kalau wanita berambut _pink_ itu sengaja ingin menghidarinya. Ya, yang terekam di memorinya, wanita itu bertemperamen buruk dengan rambut merah muda yang menjuntai-juntai. Setelah diingat-ingat lagi, menurut Naruto, wanita itu _tidak jelek_.

Tapi, yang menjadi masalah, sekarang di mana ia harus mencarinya? Apa ia harus mamasang iklan, dengan judul: _pencarian seorang wanita berambut merah muda_. Mungkin saja dengan cara seperti itu, ia akan lebih mudah menemukan sang wanita—karena tak banyak wanita yang memiliki warna rambut seunik itu.

Naruto tersenyum geli.

Itu adalah ide terburuk yang ia pikirkan. Sebab mungkin bukan ponsel yang akan didapatnya, melainkan kematianlah yang akan menjemputnya. Mengingat cengkraman sang wanita di pagi buta lalu―tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau wanita itu punya kekuatan lebih untuk membunuhnya nanti.

Kali ini Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Disaat dirinya sedang sibuk mengalihkan imajinasi anehnya, tiba-tiba saja kedua manik safirnya menangkap sosok bersurai _pink_ tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri―lebih tepatnya, sosok berambut _pink_ itu terlihat turun dari sebuah bus dengan menenteng beberapa barang.

Cepat Naruto berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan. _Bukan_. Ternyata bukan seorang wanita muda yang dilihatnya, melainkan seorang nenek yang nampak sibuk dengan barang bawaannya. Rasanya aneh, sekarang sepertinya dengan tiba-tiba ia bisa menemukan banyak wanita berambut merah muda yang berkeliaran disekitarnya.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi. Ia masih memberi perhatihannya pada sosok paruh baya di halte tersebut. Naruto melangkah dengan pelan, sebisa mungkin melewati sang nenek tanpa ada masalah.

"Ah, anak muda!" Suara parau nan lembut memanggil.

Naruto tak begitu yakin, namun saat Naruto berbalik, ia mendapati sang nenek menatapnya dengan senyuman. Masih ragu, Naruto menengok kesana-kemari, namun tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat.

Ia kembali menatap sang nenek, senyuman ramah masih dilihatnya. "Kau. Ya, kau anak muda,"

Disinilah Naruto mencium aroma masalah yang akan mungkin menimpanya lagi.

**T B C**

_***French Press**__ : Di sebut juga __**Plunger**__ atau __**Cafetiere**__. Alat untuk membuat kopi dengan mudah dan cepat yang akan menghasilkan citarasa yang kuat dan kental. _

[O.O]… Hohoho… huhuhu… hahaha… fiuu~h#ngelap keringat―tiba-tiba jadi gugup. Err~ Apdetnya… lama banget yak? #PLAKBUGH

Okaaii, gomen ne… yang penting sekarang sudah zo apdet 'kan? #wink… wink (^_~')

Walaupun begitu, zo masih ragu buat ngapdetnya. Malu ew~ takut kalau chap. ini ngecewain. Abis, ga jelas gitu… Alurnya gimana? Lambat atau malah kecepetan ya? (o.O')a… Maklum, chap. ini dibuat pas otak zo lagi tak bisa diajak kompromi(?)… so, hasilnya jadi gini dah… Tapi tetep, zo minta bantuan dari readers sekalian. Unek-unek berupa koreksi, kritikan, saran dapat anda tuangkan pada kotak review di bawah ini.

**Balesan review… yang log in maaf ga sempet PM. Balasnya lewat sini aja ya…**

**Wi3nter** **:** Wah, trimakasih udah RnR. Emang alurnya aga' mudah di tebak gitu… tapi, zo akan berusaha biar alurnya ga mudah ketebak. Tapi… semampu zo aja ya #lah(?). Udah zo sampaikan salamnya buat yang nyaranin n yang paling kekeh maksaiin zo buat ganti pair-nya, a.k.a miss R(ewel)#ditabok, abis… g mau disebutin namanya. Katanya salam peluk cium juga… hahaha… Thanks XD.

Salam cinta NaruSaku juga :D

**Natsu D. Luffy : **Trimakasihtrimakasih! Koreksinya juga. Arigatou… zo sudah terapkan di chap ini. Kalau ada yang salah dikoreksi lagi ya… Zo senang kalau ada masukan dan sebagainya yang membantu zo. Maaf apdetnya lama… Thanks XD

**Neerval-Li : **Haii…zalam kenal juga Neerval. Trimakasih sudah suka fic aneh ini. Berasa kaya' nonton drama? Ah, senangnya zo… Owiya, awalnya aga' kerepotan sih buat ngedeskripsiin Saku pas lagi mabuk. Tapi zo udah cukup berusaha… dan hasilnya seperti yang dibaca, Saku memang betulbetul 'astaga' kalau lagi mabuk. #digampar Saku. Cinta segitiga? Sebenarnya zo ga tertarik ngebuat cinta segitiga, cz' zo pasti dan selalu bakalan berpihak pada orang ketiganya#ngerasa iba(?) gitu… tapi liat aja nanti. Thanks udah di fav! XD

**Nona fergie : **Trimakasih udah RnR juga penyambutannya… Iya nih, kasar banget ya Saku? Stuju! Ngejambret pula… #dicekik Saku… hahaha… Thanks lagi dah… XD

Salam Langit dan Bumi juga ;)

**naMIKAze nara : **Salam kenal juga… Eh, fic NaruSaku lagi sepi ya? Zo kurang tau ya? #jedotinkepala―zo jaraaang banget ngunjungin FFN sih… Baguslah kalau ngebuat Nami-san seneng #bolehkan aku manggilnya gitu… Yupz! udah zo lanjutkan nih. Maaf kalo lama… Thanks XD

**Zack :** Trimakasih, fic pasaran ini sudah dibilang bagus… Samasama… Arigatou buat review-nya… XD

**Saruwatari Yumi : **Salam kenal juag Yumi-san… Hahaha… Saku emang kacau nih, zo juga jadi gregetan… Soal apdet kilatnya… maaf, malah jadi kelewat lama apdetnya. Thanks review-nya…XD

**Namikaze nada :** Salam kenal juga… Trimakasih udah RnR fic abal ini. Maaf ya, kalo apdet lama. Yupz!

Sekali lagi! Review donk! Pliiizzz…


End file.
